


Headcannon Fill

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [39]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Headcannon Fill

> I saw [this](https://all-snowbaz.tumblr.com/post/161238438188/imagine-a-crisscolfer-fanfiction-that-goes) post I was [mentioned](http://stopandimaginelove.tumblr.com/post/161293574306/all-snowbaz-imagine-a-crisscolfer-fanfiction) in, and I realized my week’s disappearance has been delaying the request so I typed up a fic ASAP ~970 words.

“What are you doing?” Chris said as he entered the room, and saw Darren on their bed, once again on his laptop.

“Oh..I’m…just checking my email…” Darren said, looking past his laptop screen right at Chris and giving him one of those classic smiles that could stop Chris’ heart. “Yeah?”

“Nothing. It’s just that you checked it two minutes ago,”

“Sorry babe…” Darren said, shutting his laptop screen completely and putting it aside. “You’ve got my complete attention,”

“Well, in that case…” Chris smirked climbing on top of the bed and crawling towards Darren.

When he was finally close enough he said “You. Can. Do…”

He filled each pause with a kiss.

“Mhmm?” Darren asked.

“The dishes…” Chris whispered and laughed at Darren’s frustrated groan.

* * *

Chris wasn’t a snoop. He wasn’t planning on going through Darren’s laptop.

Not at all.

He just needed to search the best cleaner for shoe-polish after it spilled on tile, and his own phone and laptop were upstairs. Darren’s laptop was conveniently within reach and he didn’t want the pets stepping in the spill. Which was the reason he opened his boyfriend’s laptop and saw the last thing he expected.

A Tumblr dashboard. 

The only reason Chris recognized a dashboard was because Chris had created an account of his own the longest time back, but had forgotten his password. Chris clicked on the avatar on the top of the page and was directed to what was apparently Darren’s blog.

The avatar’s photo was a photo of Darren and him kissing. He was ninety percent certain he and Darren had never taken that picture which meant Darren was using a manipulated photo of the two of them as his user picture and Chris was already beyond the point of confusion, so he figured it could _not_ get weirder than this.

But as he scrolled through pages and clicked various links he came to an astounding conclusion. Darren was a famous blogger. And nobody knew who he really was. He was operating under a fake name and consistently reblogged photos, fan-fiction, fan art and theories about the two of them. 

Chris didn’t know whether he was disturbed or amused. Darren’s likes were filled with sketches and stories that definitely deserved the _R-rating_ just based on their descriptions.

Chris needed to have a talk with Darren.

* * *

“Um, Dare?”

“Yeah?” Darren answered with his mouth half full of noodles.

“I need to ask you about something,” Chris said.

“Okay?” Darren said and looked at him, his eyes full of concern and Chris immediately felt bad about treating this so seriously, but he needed answers.

“How can I put this…you run a blog…about us?”

Darren stopped chewing and simply stared at Chris. For a moment, he seemed to carefully take in what Chris had just said, and then swallowed his food and almost too casually said, “Yup,”

“ _Yup?!_ ” Chris repeated incredulously.

“Yup,” Darren said. “I don’t have as much time on my hands since I first made it, but I do check it from time to time. Just to keep up on what’s going on…”

“What’s going on?” Chris half-yelled, putting down his fork, “Darren! You’re _living_ that, why the fuck would you need to be kept up on your own life?”

“It’s fun! I get a whole new perspective on the fan’s point of view and it’s another way for me to appreciate their creativity. There’s no filter there between the artist and the fans, it’s just real.” Darren explained.

“Okay? But…you post about us?”

“Well, yeah! I was obviously a big fan of you, and I’m sorry but some of your fans are fucking insane, but I found a group of people where I fit in, and then one thing led to another and I got around to having this big blog.”

“Oh my God…” Chris said, shaking his head.

“It’s like my child, I can’t just abandon it.”

“Do you post any of our…personal stuff?”

“Contrary to your belief, Colfer, I am not an idiot.”

“It’s just that…I would find it tough to manage the temptation to do so,”

“You’d post our private pictures on a public blog just to keep fans entertained?”

“Well, not of us. But just like…sneaky enough to keep conversation going, you know?”

“You are evil,” Darren said, but then added, “It’s cool though, the fans keep me entertained.”

“Right. That explains all your _liked_ posts.”

“So exactly how far into my Tumblr account did you get?” Darren said, attempting to sound accusing, but it just came out as mildly concerned.

“Ok. I forgot to apologize. I should not have been prodding into your private things, that is my fault. But to answer your question, I got as far as our look-alike’s porn videos.”

“Now that was _quite_ an interesting discovery,” Darren winked.

“You’re not mad?” Chris asked quietly.

“Not really. I feel kind of bad that I didn’t share it with you, but I know how you’ve always found fan culture a little weird, and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m still sorry I invaded your privacy,” getting off his chair and shuffling towards Darren.

“And I’m sorry I didn’t let you in on all those incredible videos that our fans discovered.” Darren smiled and got up to pull Chris into a hug.

“How long have you had the blog?”

“It’s been a few years now, actually. I take breaks in the middle and am mostly just an observer, but sometimes I post some really good shit.”

“It’s kind of annoying how you can be talented at everything,” Chris said, moving apart enough to look Darren in the eyes, but still holding on to his waist. “I kind of love that about you,”

“So this is basically your approval of the Tumblr?”

“No, that’ll be deleted first thing tomorrow morning,” Chris said with a grin to let Darren know he didn’t mean it. It would obviously be up to Darren, but Chris was just glad he wasn’t in the dark anymore.

“ _Tomorrow_?”

“Yes, well. Some of that fan art was pretty inspiring,”


End file.
